


Adrenaline

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adrenaline, Fluff, Gen, virgil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 20:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Non t-fic, Virgil proves his worth





	Adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

> HEY I KNOW ITS NOT TSTUFF BUT I REALLY LIKE THIS IDEA SO I WHIPPED THIS UP HOPE YALL LIKE IT
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: nothing huge but like near car crash, nothing bad actually happens but like if thats happened to you recently maaaaybe skip this one

Logan sat sipping a mug of coffee in his armchair. It was a peaceful evening for the sides so far. Patton and Roman were excitedly talking Disney, and Virgil was on the couch. Although he wasn’t listening to music. He seemed to be staring off into space.

“Are you lost in la la land, Virgil?” Roman asked, breaking the tension.

Without looking away, Virgil answered. “I’m watching Thomas.”

“You work too much. He’s fine.”

Virgil gave a grimace but did not move. Roman waved a hand dismissively and turned back to Patton.

Logan was about to return to his book when he heard Virgil gasp. He looked up to see Virgil standing.

“Virgil-?” Logan started and the others noticed too.

He watches as Virgil quickly reached into his coat and pulled out a vial before gripping it tight and breaking it in his hand. A mysterious clear liquid splattered over his hands and coat.

“Virgil! What’s wro-”

The scene warped.

All 4 were now outside the mind palace with Thomas. It seems he had been walking home from the theater he had gone to earlier that evening.

“OUT OF THE WAY!” An alarmingly loud and layered voice shouted. Virgil, in a blur of black and purple, body-tackled Thomas, sending him hurtling into the grass.

Logan sat in shock, but was broken from all cognitive thought when a car sped past. Fast and loud.

Thomas… had been crossing the street.

And Virgil-

“We’re getting you back to your house. You’ll be safe. Logan! I need directions!”

Logan had known these directions before. He always knew them, but from the shock of Thomas… almost getting hit. Thought failed him. He couldn’t seem to comprehend anything.

“I-I… Um…”

Virgil hastily walked to him and grabbed his arm. Logan felt the cold fluid from before absorb into the skin.

“Two blocks east and one north.” It came to him immediately, but instead of questioning how, all thoughts were on Thomas.

Thomas will get home safe. He knew the directions. It would take approximately 6 minutes to get there.

He noticed Patton and Roman seemingly frozen in place. Virgil grabbed them, and Thomas and shoved them onto the sidewalk.

“Walk. We’re getting you home.”

The walk home was quick and silent. Not that Logan cared, all thought was on Thomas being safe. Thomas opened the door and Virgil spoke once again.

“Logan, get Thomas on the couch. Once this wears off, he’ll need rest. Patton and Roman, find a way to calm him down from… well, me.”

The three got to work, getting Thomas safe back on the couch, and ensuring he was stable.

All the sides, plus their host, sat on the couch as Roman slipped a Disney movie into the DVD player.

After a short pause, Roman spoke what had been on his mind.

“Okay what one EARTH happened to you?”

“What?” Virgil groaned, placing a hand to his head. Logan felt like doing the same, a headache was slowly beginning to form.

“How did you do that?! And what was with that vial?!”

Virgil smirked and reached into his coat pocket, pulling out another one. “Adrenaline. It’s for emergencies. Powerful stuff.”

“Of course!“ Logan gasped. “Anxiety is in control of adrenaline. That’s why you used it when you saw the car! And since you were on guard… you saw it before any of us even registered a threat.”

“Well, then, what did it do to Logan?” Roman inquired.

“Adrenaline can focus any of us and kinda… power us up, I guess.” Virgil shrugged and shoved it back in his pocket.

Roman sat in awe before excitedly shouting. “Can I try it?!”

“What part of ‘for emergencies’ don’t you get?”

“I’m really proud of you, Virgil. You saved Thomas’ life and were able to step up and get us to do the same, even when we weren’t functioning properly.”

Virgil seemed a bit caught off guard and smiled at the floor. “Well, it’s all thanks to the adrenaline.”

“No. It’s not. It was a tool you used to save us. All of us.” Patton grinned and hugged Virgil tightly. Logan did the same and eventually Roman joined in too.

To think, the side once scorned and belittled was the one most critical to their survival that night.


End file.
